User talk:DegrassiLuv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-DegrassiLuv-20100911034021 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 03:41, 11 September 2010 Hey love you dp. CLASSSIC. 'Icon.' I really like your icon. She looks there cute! -- LiLy munro pics if your wondering why i unedited you jut recently, it was because that "young munro" picture was alreayd uploaded thereMrs.Goldsworthy5196 17:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ok ;) RE: Troll I am aware of LukeBilykGirlfriend, but even though their comments are extremely ignorant or racist in some cases, I don't feel comfortable blocking them. They haven't vandalized anything, and that's honestly the only reason when I block someone, unless they're harassing a user. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure,you can use it.If you want,I can find some more icons for you whenever you want,like of Nina Dobrev or something cause' I know you love her. xD CamilleA05 04:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) My Picture(: I got my picture here :http://community.livejournal.com/retropd_icons/2349.html But they have more on their like homepage thing which is here : http://community.livejournal.com/degrassi_icons They rock!(: KC(: 20:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC)KC RE: icon LOL Bahaha, doesn't she? :D Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I know this is very random and all and sorry for bothering you, but I just need to ask you a quick question, would you be interested in a Degrassi Fanmade series where everyone goes on and makes up a character, it's like a newer generation. I would like to know what you think if you would be interested just send me a message and then I'll give you the link. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Okay well go here, http://www.degrassifanz.wikia.com User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) I knw right, that's why she's one of my favorite girls on the show. <3 And I love your "Cannot unsee" icon, haha.Nisoja 05:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Hi my name is Devonese an i ave been your biggest fan since you just start to come in degrassiDevonese 21:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kh2cool Thank you for alerting me of the troll and fixing the pages! I blocked them for two weeks. Loveya Pictures last longer. 20:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ':)' Thanks for voting on my blog. :) -- LiLyy <3 13:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC)LiLy '...' On my blog Round 2 is already underway. You can vote. :) -- LiLyy <3 09:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC)LiLy HI i was surpised to here that u stopped watching degrassi cause eli and clare are everybody talks bout i u like the old cast mates of the show we should talk sometime. will you ever be coming back on the wiki?? bby come back everybody dies but not everybody lives~ 18:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Lilyisawesome Hi! Thanks for the welcome :) Sierra:) 06:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Heyyy :D So I feel like I should know you, or remember you or something but I always come up blank. But anyway, I probably did have a conversation with you when you were here months ago. Haha. My name is Chey btw, and I was DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead but I changed my username to this, which I hate now. Dx But anyway, I'd like to talk to you and know your interests. :D So if you want to, reply telling me a few things about you and I'll tell you things about me. :D ~Chey ❤ 15:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC)